


invisible

by larryspoppyflower



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Loneliness, M/M, References to Depression, Songfic, lashton is in this but i don't know when, very very loosely based off invisible by 5sos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspoppyflower/pseuds/larryspoppyflower
Summary: "another day, of painted walls and football on the tv.. no one sees me"michael clifford is a 17 year old who is always ignored in school. his teachers ignore his questions, students barely notice him, and he never gets invited anywhere.calum hood is a 16 year old whose family rarely pays attention to him. they're always either at work, parties, or in a different country.they both go unseen. what will happen when they're paired up for a science lab together? will they both finally see each other? or will they remain invisible?based off "invisible" by 5sos
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Kudos: 9





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> i had invisible stuck in my head for days so i had to write about it. this probably won't get many reads but i'm going to try..
> 
>  **warning:** there will be a few triggering scenes, but i will be sure to mark where the triggering scenes begin and end, so that you can skip over them. please just be aware !!

_"Shut up Brad!" "Make me Victoria!"_

Michael hated high school. It was full of bratty, annoying (and horny) teenagers, as well as snobby and rude teachers. He despised coming to school everyday, but his mother forced him to. He remembers her exact words, "If you don't go to school, expect your belongings to be in a suitcase on the front lawn!" _What a bitch.._

Back to high school, Michael didn't like it for certain reasons. Firstly, he hated the workload and how strict the teachers were. Last year he did all his homework and missed one assignment. _One._ His teacher gave him a detention for that. Why did he get a detention after missing one stupid homework assignment? He was an above average student!

Secondly, he hated the kids in his school. They were all rich, for one, and they were all extremely rude. Now, Michael's parents aren't the richest, but they were able to send Michael to this extravagant school. (Probably why his mother threatened to kick him out.)

Finally, Michael hated school because he always felt _invisible_. Nobody talked to him, invited him anywhere, or even asked him for a pencil. He had no friends to talk with, so during lunch, he'd go upstairs to the library everyday, and read in a corner he's called his own since freshman year. He was practically a ghost in the school.

Michael sighed heavily as he walked in the crowded hallways, somehow feeling alone. He heard the bell ring and turned into his first period class, chemistry. It was the hardest fùcking class in the school, but he desperately needed the science credits. He sat down in the cold, plastic chair and waited for his teacher to give instructions.

"Good morning class. Today we'll be doing some group work in pairs.. and no, you're not choosing your own groups!" Michael heard the class groan and sighed. He wouldn't have been picked by anyone anyways. "Now I'll be giving you your groups, so just-"

"Sorry I'm late!" Michael, along with the rest of his class, turned to the door to see someone walk into the room. A majority of Michael's classmates seemed to know the guy, but Michael had no idea who he was.

"Calum! Dude what's up?"

"Callie! Did you transfer into this class?"

The entire class jumped when the teacher smacked his book down onto the desk. "That's enough! Mr. Hood, you may have just switched classes but that doesn't give you the right to be late _or_ disrupt your class! Have a seat!" The kiwi boy nodded and walked to the only empty seat in the room, the chair next to Michael.

As the teacher began to pair up the class, Michael simply stared at the boy - Calum. He had blackish-brown hair, beautiful tan skin, and he just looked absolutely beautiful. He noticed how his classmates immediately began to talk to Calum, and realized he must be extremely high in the popularity rankings. Michael sighed and slouched in his seat. There was no way he'd ever have a chance with him now.

"I'm almost done assigning the pairs please pay attention!" The teacher continued to yell out the pairs, but Michael continued to stare at Calum. "Justin and Ashley.." He was just so beautiful. "Megan and Hailey.." He looks flawless. "Louis and Harry.." But there was no way he'd ever pay attention to me. "Michael and Calum!"

Michael swore he could hear his heart pounding. He noticed Calum raise his hand. "Yes, Mr. Hood?" Calum looked around, as well as the rest of Michael's class.

"Uh, who's Michael?" A majority of the class began to ask about 'this Michael kid'. Michael put his head down and tried to keep himself from crying. It's been over a month since he's been in this class and still, no one knows who he is.

"Mr. Clifford please raise your hand." Michael kept his head down while slowly raising his hand. He heard whispers and immediately retracted his hand back into his lap. "Thank you Michael. Alright everyone, your assignment is on the board and equipment is at each lab station in the back. Get to work!"

Michael heard shuffling and footsteps go past him. He didn't want to work, not anymore. He should've expected no one would know who he was, but it still hurt that he wasn't considered important or noticeable in this school. However, he knew if he didn't work he'd fail, so he slowly lifted his head up, rubbing his eyes. He grabbed his notebook and pencil and began to get up, but felt a hand grip his arm. He looked up and stared in awe.

"Hey.. Michael? Yeah.. so, let's get started." Calum smiled and began to walk back towards the lab stations.

Michael stood in the same spot, too dazed to even move. _Holy fuck,_ he thought. _Someone noticed me._


	2. 1 - noticed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i wrote the prologue, i always used proper capitalization. now i don't. sorry if that bothers you.
> 
> enjoy!

"i'm pretty sure there's none of the blue liquid in the mixture," calum said unsure as he flipped through his textbook. michael hadn't helped much, if at all, with the lab. he was still so in awe that calum hadn't just ignored him and had actually walked with him to the back of the room. his mind was racing with thoughts of _calumcalumcalum,_ simply because he thought this could be his first real friend.

"michael?" michael snapped out of his daydreams and looked at the tan boy. "do you know which color liquid goes in?" michael had known pretty much every step, since all he did in the library was study, but yet he had been so busy daydreaming, he left calum to figure out the lab himself.

"yeah i do. it's the yellow liquid first then mix, then pour in the green but mix while you pour." michael proceeded to show calum the steps as he explained, "then you turn on the hot plate and let it heat up until it's 37C." he began putting together the digital thermometer while calum looked at him in awe.

how did michael know all of this? he barely understood what constituted a polar bond versus a non-polar bond. he continued to watch michael as he began explaining the remaining steps, feeling somewhat jealous that he wasn't as smart as michael.

"and that's it! and now you have your mixture that turned from purple to clear!" michael smiled at calum, the black haired boy staring back in awe. calum then smiled and held up his hand for michael.

"nice dude!" michael just stared at calum, confused as to why his hand was up. calum then motioned for him to hi-five him _(and boy did he feel extremely dumb for not realizing)_. he returned the hi-five and then raised his hand for the teacher to come over and check their work. they noticed her nod towards them before continuing to help one of the other groups, with their mixture overflowing.

calum was extremely happy. he usually never did well in chemistry, and now he was about to get a perfect A because of his partner. he could get used to this.

"michael how are you so smart? i could barely pay attention in my last class." michael let out a small laugh and pointed to the textbook.

"i just read the textbook and go from there."

"but even so! i read the textbook and i feel like i want to fall asleep after the first page."

michael rolled his eyes and said, "then set an alarm or have your mom wake you up sleepyhead!" as soon as he let it out of his mouth, he regretted his sentence. he watched as calum's joyful expression fall, his smile fading into a a tight line and his eyes dropping to look down at the desk. michael tried to mutter out a sorry, but was cut off by their teacher coming over to check their work.

as she graded their work, michael kept his eyes on calum. he refused to look up from the desk and just seemed unattentive, as if he was thinking about something else. even after the teacher had given them both an A+, calum simply asked to use the bathroom and practically ran out of the classroom. 

michael didn't know what he had done, but he knew it started with him.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on;
> 
> twitter: achievehnt


End file.
